necesito respuestas ¿o no?
by Ana Yunuen Lau
Summary: no lo creo, simplemente acabo de llegar y me encuentro con lo que menos esperaba ¿estaré lista? solo necesito les respuestas
1. Chapter 1- La conección

**Valeria P.O.V**

* * *

Soy Valeria y hoy es mi primer día en esta ajetreada ciudad "Forks" la ciudad del aburrimiento total, mis papas decidieron hace unos meses cambiar totalmente de vida, trabajo, ciudad, escuelas, amigos, TODO… pero que podía haber hecho yo ¡nada! Absolutamente nada; pero ya estoy aquí preparando las cosas para mi nueva escuela "Washington High School" ya tenía mi ropa preparada: unos vaqueros un poco desgastados con una blusa de mangas largas amarilla y adorne mi conjunto con una bufanda color mandarina. Estaba acomodándome la bufanda cuando de repente escucho a mi lindo hermano

-VALEEEE!-grito mi odioso pero apreciado hermano Axel

-¿qué quieres? –le respondí

-vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa pequeñaja-dijo casi gruñendo

-vamos no seas amargado-le respondí saliendo del baño donde solo llevaba 37 minutos, digo no es un largo tiempo si lo comparas con el promedio que una mujer en el baño… pero bueno

-solo llevo poco tiempo, y no me digas "pequeñaja" solo tengo 1 año menos que tú-le dije al muy idiota, él despeino mi cabello "peinado", dio media vuelta y se fue silbando mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Él y yo tenemos una buena relación, aunque él suela ser odioso. pero debo decir: Axel sea uno de los chicos más despampanantes que conozco, y no es porque sea mi hermano, es porque tiene unos ojos azules (heredados de mi padre) profundos como el mar y una sonrisa pequeña pero amigable, es alto ha de medir fácilmente un metro ochenta, con un cuerpo atlético y cabello castaño claro.

Mientras yo soy una de las personas más normales el mundo, cabello café con mechones rojizos, ojos verdes (heredados de mi madre), nariz pequeña y respingada, unos labios delgados pero no tan pequeños, soy de tez blanca (casi transparente) y de altura baja cuando mucho mido un metro sesenta.

Baje las escaleras lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a Axel y tirármele encima

-baja pequeño demonio- decía mientras deba vueltas para tirarme

-oblígame-lo reté aun sobre su espalda mientras me reía

- sino bajas haré que bajes usando mi ama secreta-amenazó entre risas

-no te atreverías-susurre al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba en la cabezota

-COSQUILLAS!- advirtió, paró en seco de dar vueltas y me miro desafiadoramente

-nooooo!- corrí cual liebre a la cocina donde se encontraba mi madre, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida, él me atrapo por la cintura y comenzó con la tortura.

-b-basta mm-me rrr-rindo- gazne entre carcajadas

-di que soy el mejor- me dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara

-jamás- respondí aun riéndome

-tú lo pediste - me amenazó

-está bien está bien eres el mejor- dije cuando peligrosamente alzó las manos para seguir con esa horrible tortura- ¡para! ¡Para!

-lo sabía- respondió arrogante

Nos calmamos y caminamos a la cocina con mi madre "buenos días" nos dijo recién entramos a su cocina y le respondimos con el mismo saludo, tomamos nuestro desayuno con prisa ya que habíamos perdido tiempo con la escena de las cosquillas

-¿Preparados para el colegio?- preguntó cuando nos sentamos en nuestros lugares

-Si – respondimos al unísono

-Bien- nos contestó con una sonrisa tierna

Terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos directo a el "hermoso" carro de mi hermano, obviamente lo digo en plan sarcástico pues es una carcacha andante, tal vez no esta tan mal pero a mi parecer es ho-rri-ble

Llegamos al instituto y Ax aparcó en el lugar más cercano a la escuela que (para mi desgracia), lo que menos quería era llamar la atención. Salí de su torpe auto y camine apresuradamente al edificio.

-Nos vemos Ax!- grite y agite la mano en forma de despedida

-Nos vemos peque- grito de igual manera

Seguí caminando distraídamente hacia el edificio A, donde tomaba mi primera clase del instituto y de repente algo chocó contra mí, fue como si hubiera chocado con un camión y obviamente yo(y como era de esperarse) y mis libros caímos al suelo.

-Que torpe-me dije en un susurro

-Lo siento lo siento- respondió una voz masculina, mientras unas enormes manos me ayudaban a recoger los libros- no fue mi intención, distraída- me nombró y siguió recogiendo el desastre que habíamos hecho

Ese fue el instante en que levante la vista con una sonrisa en la boca y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos cafés, simplemente no podía separar mis ojos de sus bellos orbes y al parecer él tampoco podía o no quería.

sentí que una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi ser y llegaba hasta lo mas profundo de mí, ¿por que no puedo separarla vista de el ? era simplemente hipnótico, como si una fuerza invisible nos uniera con un lazo de titanio imposible de romper, ¿que me sucede? no está bien que este viendo así a un extraño ( que a mi parecer es como si lo conociera de toda la vida) ¿por que no quiero dejar de verlo?... después de un enorme esfuerzo separe mi vista de el extraño (el guapo extraño) no se por que pero sentía la necesidad de ver sus ojos por una ultima vez, así lo hice pero la segunda conexión no duro tanto por el timbre que sonó apenas juntamos nuestros ojos

-hummm... gracias no te hubieras molestado- le dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y le quitaba de las manos los libros que él había tomado. Ya incorporada me encamine al salón y voltee hacia atrás buscando desesperadamente al apuesto caballero. cuando lo encontré él me miraba de una manera extraña y acosadora, cuando cruzamos las miradas me sonroje y regrese mi vista hacia el frente.

y en eso escuche unos pasos dirigidos hacia mí.


	2. Chapter 2- amistades

**Seth p.o.v.**

* * *

Estaba caminando con mi mochila en la espalda por el aparcamiento de mi escuela cuando de repente sentí que algo choco contra mí, rápido voltee a ver qué es lo que había sucedido, ahí es cuando vi a una chica en el suelo y todas sus cosas desparramadas por el mismo, me agache y le ayude a recogerlas "que torpe" la escuche decirse, su voz era simplemente hermosa, quisiera poder escucharla de nuevo.

-Lo siento lo siento- me disculpe mientras le ayudaba con sus libros- no fue mi intención, distraída-se rio, si su voz era hermosa, su risa era 100 veces mejor, estaba totalmente hipnotizado por ella, no la podía deja de ver, pero en un segundo ella alzo la vista dejando ver unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron algo paso, un calor me recorría todo el cuerpo, y no es el calor que siento cuando me transformo, era un calor totalmente diferente que me llenaba uno a uno mis poros. Ya había visto cómo era esto del a imprimación, pero vivirlo era otra cosa, se sentía como si la gravedad no es lo que me mantenía fijo en la tierra era ella.

Separo sus ojos de los míos un poco ruborizada y se levantó a toda velocidad (wow es hermosa)

-Gracias no te hubieras molestado-no alcance a contestarle cuando me quito los libros de

Las manos y casi corrió, no pude dejar de verla no podía, o único en lo que pienso es en correr y besarla en ese mismo momento, justo en ese instante ella se volvió hacia mí y cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos se sonrojo y siguió caminando ya más tranquilamente.

Me quede un momento más ahí hincado y pensé "que ayos haces, ¡ve con ella, inútil!" y camine (bueeeno lo admito corrí) a su dirección

-Hola –me saludo

-Hola-la salude ahora yo- En serio lo siento linda- le dije

-No te preocupes….hmmm ¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto con ¿interés?

-Seth ¿y tú?-ahora pregunte yo

-Valeria , pero todos me dicen val, como quieras-Valeria un nombre simplemente hermoso

Seguimos caminando al ¿edificio "A"? no me digan que está en mi curso…

-¿También vas en el primer curso?-me dijo sorprendida

-Aja -dije despreocupado, aunque por dentro estaba bailando.

-¿en serio? Es que eres tan enoooorme-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos , cosa que me dio risa, mucha risa

-En serio voy en primer año -"gracias a dios"

Cuando estábamos entrando al salón vi a Jacob (mi mejor amigo) en la mesa que compartimos, me dirigí haca él con Val a mi lado

-Hola sethi- me dijo con voz de maricón

-Jacob mueve tu trasero, ella-dije señalando a val- va a sentarse aquí

-Nop no lo creo-me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

-Jake ¿que no ves que es la nueva? Se amable y mueve tu trasero-le dije amenazadoramente

-Ohh ya entiendo , te gusta la bella chica nueva ¿ te quieres sentar con ella en vez de con tu mejor amigo?-pregunto falsamente ofendido

-Exactamente-

-Si quieres me siento en otro lado por mí no ay problema Seth- me dijo Val avergonzada

-Ya me muevo linda –le dijo Jake guiñándole el ojo, obviamente ella se sonrojo y se sentó en el puesto que él le ofreció al ponerse de pie.

-Cuidado chico ella es mi impronta-le dije muy despacio a Jake cuando paso a mi lado

-Ya lo sé, solo te estaba molestando chiquitín-

La clase de literatura estaba aburrida creo que estábamos hablando de…. ¿Hamlet? No tengo ni idea, esto de leer no es lo mío. La clase seguía y seguía cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea de voltear a ver a la hermosa chica sentada a mi lado, ahora si l pude observarla mejor, tiene unos ojos verdes hermosos y un cabello que danza al ritmo del viento, su boca es pequeña pero hermosa al igual que toda ella "¿Cómo sería besarla?" me pregunte en mi fuero interno...

-Señor Clearwater-"maldita sea"- ¿podría dejar de ver a su compañera y poner atención?

Jacob comenzó a hacer sonidos de besos y todos rieron. Voltee a verlo y le hice una seña un con mis dedos (ya se imaginaran cual) y voltee a ver de nuevo a Valeria. Tenía un tono carmesí en las mejillas y su mirada estaba gacha, apuesto que estaba muy avergonzada. No puedo dejar de verla, me es simplemente imposible resistirme a tanta belleza, cuando de repente ella volteo su cabeza hacia mí y me atrapo mirándola, me sonrió y me señalo el cuaderno "trabaja" pude leer de sus labios.

Le hice una nota que decía:

"NO VOY A TRABAJAR! NI SIQUIERA LE ENTIENDO AL MAESTRO"

Ella cuando le pase el papel se sorprendió, pero lo abrió de todos modos; cuando lo leyó se rio en silencio y ahora escribió ella:

"Le entenderías si pusieras atención a la clase y no a mí."

Ella me paso ahora la pequeña hoja y la leí "Ohh-ohh creo que me atrapo" ella me miraba mientras leía la hoja esperando una respuesta, yo solo me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

Sonó el timbre y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y sucesivamente salir del salón, yo guarde todo en mi mochila y espere a que Vale recogiera todas sus cosas.

-¿Cuál clase te toca?- me pregunto

-Huummm… ¿calculo?-le respondí no muy seguro- ¿y a ti?

-A mi ciencias – me dijo cuando por fin recogió todas sus cosas y se encaminaba a la salida-nos vemos luego Seth –se despidió y salió del salón

Pase toda la clase de cálculo pensando en ella, en sus sexys labios, en su risa, en sus bellísimos ojos verdes "¿Cómo es que me toco un chica tan linda?" pensé, es PERFECTA, toda ella es perfecta. Se acabó la estúpida clase y corrí al salón de ciencias para verla salir y toparme con ella de nuevo, seguí los pasos de mi plan y dicho y hecho ella estaba saliendo con Jacob del salón "maldito Black" le dije en mi mente, salieron riéndose y se dirigían a la cafetería .Los seguí a una distancia apropiada (o sea que no me viera como un acosador) y llegamos los tres hasta el destino.

-Hola de nuevo distraída- le dije muy cerca de su iodo

-Hola señor acosador- me dijo en tono alegre

-Pfff(bufido) yo no soy acosador linda- le replique

-Claro que lo eres ,nos estabas siguiendo-me respondió con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia

-¿Cómo no voy a seguir a la chica más linda del instituto?- le pregunte coqueto, ella solo se rio.

-Vamos a comer chico- me dijo Jacob

-Claro, me muero de hambre- le conteste al imbécil

Los tres nos dirigimos a la barra donde está la comida y obviamente Jacob tomamos una increíble porción de comida y Val solo tomo un emparedado y un té helado

-¿no creen que es demasiado?-nos preguntó ya cuando estábamos en la mesa

-Nena , nosotros comemos mucho- respondió Jacob, como es obvio le di un golpe en la cabeza y casi se atraganta con el enorme bocado de pizza que tenía en la boca

-No te pases de listo Black- le amenacé

-Ouuch ¡ ¿Cuál es tu problema, retrasado?-me dijo después de atragantarse

-Calma calma- nos dijo Val cuando vio que las cosas se ponían serias

-No te metas niña-dijo Leah cuando llego

-Hola Leah-saludo Jake con sarcasmo

-Hola chico traicionado- tras estas palabras Jake se paró y salió temblando del edificio

-Hola chica (ahora se dirigió a Valeria) ¿qué haces por aquí?- esto no puede ser bueno...

* * *

¿que pasará? nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

este capitulo está dedicado a una persona muy muy especial, mi primeralectora y follower de aquí

inmensos agradecimientos a YUYA KINOMOTO!

dejen reviews.. se aceptan sugerencias comentarios criticas, lo que sea

GRACIAS POR LEER


	3. Chapter 3- Vulnerables

**P.O.V VALERIA**

* * *

-Hola chica -ahora se dirigió a mí- ¿qué haces por aquí?-

-Este…- me removí incomoda en la banca mientras me veía- nada solo comía

-Bien- contesto, así sin más- ¿Qué cuentas hermanito?- "¿hermanito?" le pregunto ahora a seth

-Nada, bueno eso si no cuentas que conocí a val- le contesto mientras miraba fijamente a mi rostro( obviamente me sonroje)

-Creo que hoy a buscar a mi hermano, le prometí que lo vería en el receso- comente para romper el atontamiento de seth "el acosador"

-Que te valla bien chica- me dijo Leah con falsa cortesía

-Nos vemos luego-me despedí ignorando su comentario (ouch, no siento el trasero, malditas bancas incomodas)

Me dirigí al exterior de la cafetería y comencé a buscar con la mirada a Axel "¿Dónde estás grandulón?" me preguntaba, pero antes de deslumbrar a mi hermano vi a Jacob sentado bajo un árbol, creo que está sollozando por el movimiento de su enorme espalda. A un paso acelerado me dirigí a Jacob y cuando llegue allí me senté a su lado sin decir palabra alguna, pero él fue el que rompió el silencio

-¿Qué quieres Valeria?- me dijo con un tono derrotado

-Nada , solo venga a hacerte compañía – conteste

-No necesito tu compasión- me replico un poco iracundo

-No tengo compasión hacia ti, soy solo la bella chica nueva- le dije retomando el chiste de la mañana, él sonrió.

-Ni tan bella…. Solo lo decía para poner celoso a ese idiota- pasaron unos tres minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, solo estábamos viendo el horizonte cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos , hasta que el rompió el silencio por segunda vez-

-Había una chica de la que estaba muy enamorado y ella no me correspondía, estaba enamorada de un estúpido que decidió abandonara. En ese momento de depresión que ella paso yo fui como su...- estaba meditando las palabras- ... digamos que era el único que la podía hacer salir de su casa. Pero después la garrapata-"¿garrapata?"-regreso y ella volvió a caer en sus redes , yo estaba muy enojado con ella , cuando de repente recibo una invitación a u maldita boda , ¿puedes creerlo me invito a su boda?...- pausa

-Este… no sé qué decirte Jake , creo que ella te sigue considerando como un amigo, creo que deberías perdonarla-le aconseje

-ya la perdone, es mi mejor amiga y aun la amo- me contesto- déjame terminar mi historia-le dijo con superioridad

-continua- lo incite

-entonces yo me enoje y me tras... , me fui de mi casa por unos 3-4 meses, cuando un día recibo una llamada de su esposo diciéndome que quería que fuera a la boda, obviamente no pensaba ir , pero comencé a recordar cuanto amaba a Bella y me encamine a su boda . Ahí la encontré y volvimos a recordar cuanto nos queríamos los dos y pues digamos que nos reconciliamos y pues eso es lo que paso-dio por concluida la "bella historia"- por eso Leah me dice chico traicionado , porque bella me "abandono"-

-ya veo...(¿qué digo , que digo?), cuando necesites desahogarte puedes contar conmigo ¿okay?- le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente- dicen que soy una buena consejera

-Gracias- me dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cuando lo vi así no pude evitar de abrazarlo, se veía tan vulnerable con una mirada de tristeza y soledad; que no pude evitar consolarlo.

Así que lo abrase mientras el sollozaba en mi hombro "todo va a estar bien" le decía y poco a poco se fue calmando su respiración y comenzó a reír

-¿Qué?- le pregunte un poco contagiada por su risa

-Apuesto a que me veo como un maricón- dijo aun entre carcajadas

-Solo un poco- dije ahora riéndome yo

-PFF, soy todo un macho pequeñuela-me dijo alborotándome el cabello , se incorporó y me ayudo a levantarme tirando de mi mano- gracias en serio

-No te preocupes – sonó el timbre y los dos nos dirigimos a nuestro salón (tenemos todas las clases juntos)- este Jake…. (le pregunto o no) ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Porque preguntas?-

-Porque se ve que eres mayor –

-Tengo 18 años, digamos que me atrase un poco-

-Cuando te fuiste ¿no?

-Ajjam- respondió viendo hacia la nada

Pasaron las últimas dos clases y nos encontramos a seth en la entrada/salida de la escuela

-Hola – nos saludó con su hermosa sonrisa

-Hola- le conteste perdida en sus hermosos ojos negros

-Me voy, soy el mal trio aquí- nos dijo Jacob , esas palabras hicieron que nos incomodáramos y separamos nuestras miradas -adiós tortolos

-Adiós Jake, recuerda los que te dije – me despedí

-Adiós pequeñuela – me dio un último abrazo y s encamino a su coche- te tomare como mi psicóloga persona desde ahora- me grito

-Sería un placer gran macho- le conteste yo gritando

Seth se veía un poco incómodo al no entender el chiste, pero tan pronto salimos le conté el porqué de nuestro chiste, claro que omití que Jacob lloro.

-Todavía es un poco susceptible ante el tema , pero es un chico fuerte lo superara-me dijo seth cuando termine el relato

-Eso espero, se ve realmente dolido por esa chic hipócrita-le dije un tanto molesta

-Ohh, no es una mala persona la conozco-

-Pues por lo que ha hecho, no se ve como una santa-le argumente

-Pues todos se llegan a equivocare el dolor te ciega- dijo mientras nos sentábamos en una banca

-¿la chica que se sentó en el almuerzo en serio es tu hermana?- le pregunte con timidez

-Si , apoco no es adorable-

-Es muy… directa-

-Ufff dímelo a mi nena- dijo muy galante

-¿y tú si encontraste a tu hermano?- fue su turno por preguntar

-No exactamente- pero de repente vislumbre a Axel entre la multitud y le hice señas para que se acercara. Cuando por fin se encontró con nosotros los presente- bueno Seth él es mi hermano Axel, hermano Axel él es seth mi compañero- se dieron un apretón de manos y hablaron sobre los maestros y alumnos , cosas triviales

-Bueno creo que ya nos vamos, fue un gusto conocerte hermano- le dijo Axel a seth

-Claro igualmente-"ahora resulta que muy formal"- yo me iré a mi casa

-¿tienes automóvil?- le pregunte sorprendida

-No, me voy caminando a mi casa- me contesto con una sonrisa sincera

-Ohh claro-

-¿quieres que te llevemos?- pregunto mi brillante hermano

-Claro , me ahorrarían como 20 minutos-contesto alegre

Nos dirigimos al horrendo carro de mi hermano que se encontraba cerca de la banca donde nos habíamos quedado conversando. Ya enfrente del "automóvil" me dirigí a la parte trasera (donde me acostumbraba a ir), mientras que mi hermano y seth se fueron en los asientos de piloto y con-piloto. Seth le dio las indicaciones para llegar a su casa, que al parecer no se encontraba tan lejana a la nuestra y nos pusimos en marcha.

-¿Entonces tienen el mismo horario?- pregunto mi hermano con aires misteriosos

-No, solo estamos en literatura juntos , por desgracia- contesto Seth

-Muy bien , porque mi hermana es muy chica para tener una pareja …-

-¿Que? No me digas que vas a empezar con tu sobreprotección Axel- le dije- solo somos compañeros- aclare

-No te preocupes Axel, tu hermana no tiene tanta suerte- fanfarroneo Seth

-Ni que estuvieras tan bueno- le conteste yo (aunque claramente esta muy bueno)

-Ya quisieras nena- me presumió

-Pues quiera o no es muy joven- dijo mi hermano celoso

-A ver , número uno: cállate Axel solo eres un año mayor que yo, número dos: solo somos amigos, y número tres: cállate Seth- les conteste

Los tres nos reímos del comentario y llegamos a la casa de Seth, era muy linda, era blanca y espaciosa, y había una patrulla de policía estacionada

-¿Tu papa es policía?- pregunto Axel antes de que yo lo hiciera

-Ohh no , es de mi padrastro- nos contestó mientras salía ser carro y subía un primer pie en la acera- adiós y muchas gracias-se despidió de Axel

-Adiós seth, nos vemos mañana- me despedí

-Adiós linda-

Mi hermano lo vio con una mirada de "te estaré vigilando" y arranco el coche. Ahora nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar dulce hogar.

-A ese tipo le gustas- me dijo apenas bajándose del carro, cuando ya habíamos llegado

Idiota… odio cuando hace sus suposiciones, aunque la mayoría de ellas sea correcta. ¿Acaso le gustare?...

* * *

aclaraciones:

1)la historia se desarrolla unos meses antes de que renesmee nazca ( así que Jacob no esta imprimado)

2) solo va haber pocos capítulos con P.O.V de Seth

3) necesito que dejen reviews para saber si les esta gustando el rumbo que toma la historia.

4)JACOB Y SETH SON TOOOOOODOS MIOS

5) dentro de poco voy a subir las fotos de los personajes , para que tengan una mejor idea de ellos

6) aclaro JACOB Y SETH SON MIOS

muuuchas gracias por leer y no olviden su review, si tienen una pregunta la pueden hacer en los reviews o en un mensaje privado


	4. Chapter 4- la Pish

**P.O.V Valeria**

* * *

Llegue a mi casa y trate de hacer la tonta tarea de biología, cuando al fin acabe de haber toda la tarea , a mi mente se vino la frase de Axel " a ese tipo le gustas", con esa frase en mente me acosté en mi cama y me puse a recordar toda la mañana del instituto. Ese chico que me choco, esos bellos ojos cafés con mirada de niño travieso, esa sonrisa sincera….

-Vaeriaaaaa!- me llamo mi mamá

-Que pasa?- le conteste

-Llaman al teléfono, es Sarah – me dijo

-Ok, ya contesto-

Fui en busca del teléfono, para contestar a mi mejor amiga Sarah, se me había olvidado que le prometí llamarla todos los días a las seis de la tarde y ya eran casi las siete, "creo que me van a dar una buena regañada", ya tome el teléfono, respire hondo preparándome mentalmente a sus gritos y conteste el bendito teléfono

-Eres una mala amiga- me dijo recién conteste

-Lo siento estaba haciendo la tarea – le respondí

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, cómo está el clima, cómo son tus compañeros, acaso ya me cambiaste, conociste a alguien…?- lanzo todas las preguntas

-Tranquila sari , de una por una no te entendí...-le dije interrumpiéndola

-Ok lo siento , no se me quita la costumbre ,ya comencé a extrañarte me siento incompleta, tú eras la única que me quitaba lo parlanchina- me reclamo

-Sary yo también te extraño parlanchina , y me hacen falta tus gritos y tus 200 millones de palabras por día- me burle

-Oye! No digo tantas palabras ni grito eso es una gran mentira- me contesto gritando, solo me pude reír de ella

-Bueno ahora sí ¿qué es lo que querías saber?- cambie de tema

-Ohh si ¿Cómo te ha ido , como está el clima?-me pregunto con más calma

-me ha ido muy bien y el clima es horrible , todo el santo día esta nublado-conteste

-qué triste , de por si eres blanca cual leche-se burló

-eso es lo más triste- conteste con falso sufrimiento

-¿Y cómo están los chicos, están buenos, conociste alguno?- casi podía verla levantando sus cejas sugestivamente, eso es lo que siempre hace cuando habla de chicos

-Este… ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?- quise cambiar de tema, si le soltaba algo iba a haber un interrogatorio

-No me cambies de tema, contesta ¿ya conociste a alguien verdad?

-Sary …-me queje- no quiero hablar de esto siempre que te hablo de chicos me interrogas

-Me ofendes, ¿cómo se llama?-me dijo

-ash... se llama seth Clearwater- me rendí

-¿está bueno, cuanto mide, le viste sus manos , es güero moreno, dime que sus ojos son azules, es guapo así como un modelo?- ahí estaba su interrogatorio tan temido

-Calma… a ver es más alto que Axel, ¿Por qué me fijaría en sus manos? No entiendo, bueno sigo, es moreno, más bien tiene la piel rojiza, sus ojos son café obscuro, y esta guapo, más que un modelo, ¿feliz?- le respondí de un solo golpe

-Wow ,por como hablas de él parece que te gusta mucho- me dijo pícaramente

-Obviamente no me gusta apenas hoy comenzamos a hablar, no soy tan enamoradiza como tú, querida-

-Apuesto mi hermoso carro a que terminan juntos- me dijo la retadora

-No te aceleres chica, apenas nos conocemos-le dije entre un gran bostezo

-Bueno te oyes cansada , mañana te hablo- me dijo en son de despedida

-Adiós te cuidas Sary –

-Igual, que sueñes con tu enamorado , bye- y corto la llamada

Cuando me desperté amanecí de buen humor, hasta comencé a cantar,

-Buenos días pequeñaja- me dijo a mi hermano cuando Salí del baño

-Buenos días grandulón- conteste animadamente

-¿Y eso que no me gritoneas por decirte pequeñaja?

-No sé, anda apúrate para llegar temprano al instituto

-¿Ok?- se encerró en el baño y alcance a escuchar "cada vez me asusta más"

-APURATE-le grite desde fuera y me fui a la cocina

Ya llegue al comedor y le di un bezo en la mejilla a mi mama.

-Por qué tanta alegría?- me pregunto sorprendida

-Simplemente amanecí de buenas-

-Ya veo ¿quieres desayunar cereal?-

-Aja- afirme

-Mamá ¿apoco no está de lo más rara esta niña?- dijo Axel cuando entro

-Axel, cállate hijo-lo regaño- tal vez sea por un muchacho, de por ahí

-No se llama muchacho , se llama seth clearwetee- dijo mi hermano burlón

-No es por un muchacho, solo estoy feliz, y no es _clearwetee _es Clearwater- comencé a molestarme

-Basta los dos , a desayunar- nos interrumpió mi mama antes de que se creara un gran confrontación

Ya cuando acabamos de desayunar y subimos al coche mi hermano me miro por el retrovisor y simplemente me dijo

-Lo amas- y arranco el coche para ir al instituto, acto seguido hice una linda seña con mi dedo medio en su dirección

Cuando por fin llegamos, me baje del carro tan rápido como pude y busque con la mirada a seth o a Jacob

-Nos vemos enamorada- se despidió mi hemanote

-Ya cállate y déjame en paz – le conteste brusca

-Ya veo que el buen humor no dura para siempre-

-No, no dura para siempre-

-¿Qué no dura para siempre?-me pregunto una conocida voz

-Hola seth , nos vemos pequeñaja- se despidió mi hermano

-Hola distraída- me saludo

-Hola acosador-respondí a su saludo

-No soy acosador, los observaba de una distancia apropiada- me dijo

-Y se puede saber ¿Por qué nos perseguías?- le pregunté

-No , no lo puedes saber-contesto

-Está bien misterioso-

Caminábamos al edificio A, cuando él se detuvo y me vio de arriba abajo

-Que linda te ves hoy- comento

-Huummm … gracias- conteste sonrojada

-Aquí es cuando tú me dices que yo me veo extremadamente guapo-

-Tú también te ves bien seth- le dije con sarcasmo

Cuando casi llegábamos al salón se nos unió Jacob

-Hola hermano, hola psicóloga-

-Hola- respondió seth

-¿Qué todos son hermanos aquí?- pregunte

-Digamos que si, en la push todos nos queremos como una familia- contesto Jacob

-¿Qué es la _pish_?-volví a preguntar

-La Push es la playa de la reserva Quileute, de ahí venimos nosotros , por eso no somos paliduchos como los de aquí- respondió con aires de grandeza

-Oh- patéticamente respondí

-¿nunca has ido a la Push?-pregunto Jacob

-No, me acabo de enterar de su existencia-

-Por qué no vienes hoy a las siete van a contar las leyendas de la tribu, y aparte seth estaría feliz de que fueras ¿no hermano?- le dijo levantando las cejas, igual que Sarah. Acto seguido seth se sonrojo y me tomo del brazo para volver a encaminarnos al salón de clases

-Solo para que sepas, me encanaría que fueras- me susurro en el oído

-¿Qué dices val vas a ir?- me dijo Jake

-No creo que haya problema, pediré permiso y veremos.-

-Si quieres saliendo de este infierno podemos y a casa de seth, hacemos las tareas allí y nos vamos a la playa después- nos contó su plan

-Pido permiso en la salida-

Después ya de todas las clases saque mi celular y marque a mi madre

-"bueno, ¿Quién es?"-

-Mama soy yo, este quería saber si me dabas permiso de ir a casa de seth a hacer la tarea, después de ahí vamos a ir a la push ¿puedo...?

-"mientras hagan la tarea y te triga antes de las 11:00, no hay problema"

-Gracias, ¿sabes que te amo?

-"lo sé, nos vemos en la noche, recuerda que nada de novios."

-¡solo es mi amigo por dios! Nos vemos luego-

-"adiós princesa"

Cuando colgué todo se volvió obscuro, tenía una mano en mis ojos impidiéndome ver.

-Entonces ¿vas a ir?- el tonto de seth me pregunto a mis espaldas

-Eso parece , acosador-

-¿Cuantas veces lo voy a repetir?, no soy un acosador-me aclaro quitando su mano y dándome vuelta para quedar frente a frente. No podía cree lo cerca que estaban nuestras caras, él poco a poco fue acortando la distancia y cuando nuestros labios estaban a 5 centímetros de los míos, alguien carraspeo

-¿nos vamos?- escuche a lo lejos

-Si- contesto seth separándose de mi- vamos a mi casa-

Me quede paralizada en el lugar donde casi nos besamos, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, solo lo conozco de un día y ya casi nos besamos. Así no soy yo, no soy de las que besan a chicos recién lo conocen; "esto no se repetirá "me trataba de auto-convencerme. Voltee a ver hacia donde se dirigieron ellos y estaban a una distancia de 10 metros, tuve que correr para alcanzarlos

-¿en serio se iban a besar?- pregunto Jacob cuando subimos a su automóvil, seth y yo nos fuimos en la parte trasera, obviamente Jacob se subió en el asiento del piloto

-No, no nos íbamos a besar – de dije con las mejillas rojas

-¿y por qué te sonrojas linda?- me atajo con otra pregunta

-Jacob… basta, si nos íbamos o no a besar no es de tu incumbencia – dijo Seth, estas palabras solo hicieron que me sonrojara más y bajara la mirada.

-Mi pequeñuelo ya ha crecido- dijo Jacob con un tono maternal y se limpió una falsa lágrima, este acto le costó un golpe mío y uno de seth.

Cuando llegamos a casa de seth Jacob se bajó del automóvil primero abrió mi puerta para que bajara, nos encaminamos a el porche y seth buscaba en todos sus bolsillos las llaves, en eso la puerta se abrió y una hermosa mujer miraba a Seth con una sonrisa en el rostro, en su mano sostenía una llaves.

-cada día estas peor hijo- dijo entre risas- hola Jacob, hasta que vienes—y ahora dirigió la mirada a mi persona- hola preciosa, pasen, pasen- se hizo a un lado y rápidamente entramos

- seth ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?- le pregunto su mamá

-mamá, ella es Valeria , Valeria ella es mi mamá Sue- nos presento

-dime Sue- me dijo amigable

-SUE, ELLA ES LA NOVIA DE SETH!- grito Jacob desde la cocina , seth y yo nos sonrojamos automáticamente, Sue solo se rio y camino a la cocina

-valla, ¿fue tan incómodo para ti como para mí?- me pregunto seth –

-Si lo fue- le conteste entre risas

-¿Qué te da risa?- me dijo el con una sonrisa luchando por salir

-No sé , cuando estoy nerviosa me da risa-conteste riéndome más fuerte , el también comenzó a reírse, y así nos encontró Jacob , en el sofá retorciéndonos a carcajadas

-Bueno a trabajar- dijo cuando vio que nos calmamos lo suficiente

Y así duramos unas 2 horas cada quien concentrado en sus tareas. Cuando terminamos los tres nos levantamos y comenzamos a estirarnos

-Se me entumió el trasero- se quejó Jacob

-Vamos a la playa así nos desentumimos- propuso seth

-Perfecto—dije yo con una sonrisa. Siempre me ha gustado ir a la playa a hacer castillos de arena y correr y revolcarme en las olas.

-Vamos pues – me dijo seth hipnotizándome con sus ojos

De nuevo nos subimos al carro de Jacob y nos encaminamos a "la push". Todo el camino mire por la ventanilla, veía el verde bosque, es muy lindo.

-¿Qué tanto ves linda?- me dijo seth viendo con interés a mi ventana

-Nada, solo me gusta el bosque, acosador- le respondí volteando a su dirección.

Lo que no me esperaba es que estuviera tan cerca de mí y por segunda vez con nuestras caras a una escasa distancia. Estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos, esos ojos que me llevaban a un mundo lejano, donde solo estábamos él y yo, poco a poco el comenzó a acercar el rostro viendo directamente a mis ojos, yo en ese momento estaba viendo sus carnosos labios. Cuando ya estábamos a un milímetro regrese mi vista a sus ojos y no pude hacer más que acortar la poca distancia que nos separa. De repente se unieron nuestros labios. Sus labios no solo eran suaves, también eran calientes y extrañamente se acoplaban perfectamente con los míos. De los besos que he dado (y no es que hayan sido muchos) ese ha sido el menos inesperado, pero el más lindo de todos. El entreabrió los labios y comenzó a moverlos muy lentamente, eran como pequeñas y suaves caricias, yo también comencé a moverlos lentamente, tal como él lo hacía... hasta que se escuchó un "clic". Eso es lo que hizo que esta hermosa conexión.

-¿Quién lo diría? Los que no se besaban- dijo Jacob guardando la cámara con la que nos tomó la fotografía—fue taaan tierno- dijo como una nena

-Jake cállate y déjame besar a val- dijo seth y me tomo por la nuca y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, se sintió como el carro caminaba, a lo lejos se escuchó como Jacob se reía y prendía la radio. Sus labios ahora fueron más dulces de lo que había pensado, pero no podía estar haciendo esto, aunque me gustaba besarlo, no podía seguir, esa no soy yo.

Me separe y le dije "lo siento, pero no eta bien ", el solo asintió y volteo a ver a su ventana y yo hice lo mismo, cuando de pronto vi una pequeña playa en forma de luna con aguas negras cual petróleo y un cielo nublado.

-Llegamos besucones- dijo Jacob feliz- vamos a prender la fogata antes de que lleguen los ancianos –

Fuimos a la pequeña playita y comenzamos a buscar leña, Jacob se fue en dirección contraria a la nuestra, pero antes de irse le guiño el ojo a seth.

-Yo... lo siento val- me dijo Seth- no era mi intención faltarte al respeto, creo que me deje llevar

-No te preocupes Seth , yo también me deje llevar- le dije en tono triste

-Es que... me gustas val , me gustas mucho y ahí usabas tu tan cerca de mí , que no lo pude evitar.- lo dijo tan rápido que unas palabras se atropellaban con otras

-Creo que también me atraes, pero no está bien que nos estemos besando con solo un día de conocernos- le aclare- pero tal vez si nos conocemos más, podríamos ser algo- cuando mencione lo último se le ilumino el rostro con una hermosa sonrisa

-¿en serio te gusto?- me pregunto desesperado mientras tomaba mis manos y me miraba a los ojos directamente, era como si pudiera ver mi alma. No podía contestar , otra vez me había atrapado con sus hermosos ojos negros , sus profundos ojos negros, y lentamente nos comenzamos a acercar uno al otro con intención de besarnos, pero recordé lo que le había dicho anteriormente y solo le di un casto beso en la mejilla

* * *

PERDON POR NO PODER ACTUALIZAR TAN PRONTO ... PERO SE LOS COMPENZE CON UN CAPITULO LARGO Y UN BESO (QUE ENVIDIO).

ME HA GUSTADO MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIÉN LES HAYA GUSTADO

RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEWS (COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS BUENAS O MALAS, SUGERENCIAS,UNA CARITA FELIZ ,PIROPOS..)TODO SE ACEPTA

besos y abrazos :* nos leemos en el próximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5- A dormir

**Valeria** **P.O.V**

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana del inesperado e inapropiado beso en el coche de Jacob, y como había jurado no he vuelto a besar a Seth, aka (también conocido cómo) el acosador Seth. El día de la fogata fue mágico, con todas las leyendas de los lobos/humanos y de Utlalpa y Taha Aki, todas y cada una de las leyendas son increíbles. También conocí a más personas de la Push, los chicos eran muy agradables y divertidos, las chicas por su parte eran fantásticas y muy dulces conmigo y con todos, me trataban como si me conocieran de toda la vida.

_Flashback_

_-Oye chica , ¿eres la novia del pequeñín Seth?- me pregunto un tal "Embry", eso hizo que Seth y yo nos sonrojáramos_

_-No, no lo soy- respondí muy despacio, Embry bufo como quien no cree lo que le dicen y comenzó a cantar esa vieja canción de niños pequeños "se gustan, se gustan" yo solo me reía de su idiotez._

_-Cállate Embry, si Val y Seth se besan o no, no es de tu incumbencia- dijo nuestro "amigo" Jacob defendiéndonos- ¿o no, Seth?_

_-Eres un gran…- ni siquiera pude terminar la grosería porque Quil grito sobresaltándonos a todos_

_-¿!SE BESARON!?- gritó muy sorprendido_

_-DOS VECES- aclaro Jacob gritando mientras se reía _

_-Ay dios mío- dije en un suave susurro _

_-NUESTRO PEQUEÑO ,¿ CUANDO ES QUE CRECISTE?, ¿COMO ESTUBO?,¿ TU LA BESASTE O ELLA TE BESO?, ¿ACASO NO ES UNA TERNURITA?, ¿QUIEN LOS VIERA?,- ahora todos estaban gritando preguntas volteándonos a ver a Seth y a mi _

_-CALLENSE!-grito Seth tan sonrojado como yo , me tomo de la mano y huimos de las preguntas_

_Fin flashback_

Entre a la clase de literatura, que tanto amaba, y me senté en la larga mesa que compartíamos Seth y yo (así es compartíamos mesa) y acomode todas mis cosas hasta que escuche como alguien arrastraba los pies y se dejaba caer a la silla de al lado, "Seth" pensé

-Hola ¿ cómo est...?- interrumpí la pregunta cuando lo vi , tenía unas enormes ojeras y estaba casi dormido-¿qué es lo que te paso?- pregunte sin poderme creer lo que estaba viendo

-Hola – me saludo evitando responder a la segunda pregunta- ¿Qué hora es?- claro ahora cambiaba el tema

-¿qué es lo que te paso?¿por qué vienes tan desvelado?- le pregunte poco molesta

-Nada, solo no pude dormir bien , no te preocupes- dijo restándole importancia

-Claro que me voy a preocupar Seth! Te ves horrible- conteste a la defensiva

-No estoy tan mal , solo me faltan ….- y bostezo-… unas horas de sueño- termino la frase

Yo no podía dejarlo así tan cansado así que recogí todas mis cosas de la mesa y lo tome de la mano jalándolo a la salida de la escuela.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto todavía somnoliento

-Vamos a mi casa para que duermas Seth- le dije con tranquilidad- ¿trajiste automóvil?

-Si ¿ porque?- me dijo dudoso

-Porque te voy a llevar a mi hogar, dame las llaves – ordene extendiendo mi mano hacia el

-Toma – me dio las llaves y se encamino hacia la camioneta de su madre. Cuando llegamos a la vieja camioneta me situé en el haciendo del conductor y prendí la camioneta, no tenía mucha experiencia manejado, pero me las sabia arreglar. Cuando ya me estacione fuera del garaje dirigí mi vista a un dormido Seth

-Seth , Seth despierta cariño tenemos que bajarnos – lo agite suavemente, él poco a poco abrió sus hermosos ojos y tomo la manija de la puerta para salir del coche- vamos- lo tome de la mano y me dirigí al porche

-Tu casa es linda- dijo cuando entramos - es hermosa como tu

-Anda vamos a mi cuarto- le dije empujándolo por las escaleras que teníamos enfrente. Cuando por fin pudimos llegar a mi cuarto Seth rápidamente se tiró encima de mi enorme cama "gracias a dios es grande" pensé para mi

-¿Vale?- pregunto Seth- ¿Por qué no te acuestas conmigo?

-yo si dormí bien, no como otros- le recrimine sentándome a un lado de donde él estaba acostado. El extrañamente estaba sonriendo-¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Tu cama huele a ti, eso me hace feliz- me contesto

-Eres patético , Clearwater- así había sido toda la semana, él siendo muy coqueto conmigo y yo haciéndome la difícil, aunque por dentro sus palabras hacían que en mi estómago volaran unas enormes mariposas mutantes

-Vamos , duerme conmigo- dijo entre bostezos-por favorrrr…- genial ahora estaba suplicando

-Bien – me rendí con su cara de cachorrito a medio morir. Me recosté a su lado de él, pero no vi venir su enorme y bien formado brazo abrasándome y consecutivamente jalándome hacia él.

-¿ves? No era tan difícil- y esas fueron sus últimas palabas antes de caer en un profundo sueño acompañado de unos suaves ronquidos

Me sentía tan relajada escuchando el suave latir de su corazón y su acompasado respirar que no me di cuenta a qué horas me dormí. Abrí los ojos y lo que vi me dejo sin Palabras, era Seth dormido, nunca había visto algo tan tierno. Ahí estaba Seth con su semblante sereno y una sonrisa en su aniñado rostro, cuando escuche un balbuceo que me dejo helada como una paleta.

-Val…- susurro entre sueños, no pude evitar sonreír , él estaba soñando conmigo

-Seth despierta …- le dije acariciando su mejilla- Seth , ya salió el sol cariño

-Mhhhhmm no me quiero despertar aún, mamá- pero cuando una risa salió de mi boca , el abrió sus ojos y sonrió- hola linda-saludo

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté

-Mejor- me dijo fortaleciendo el abrazo con el que mantenía enjaulada- mucho mejor

-¿Qué es lo que te paso? Nunca me contestaste-retome la pregunta

-Es que ayer Jacob necesitaba mi ayuda y no dormí- me contesto serio y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los míos, pero lo único que encontró fue mi mejilla- ya se , me debo portar bien- dijo como un niño al que acaban de regañar

-Buen chico- le dije como si estuviera hablándole a un pequeño niño, él solo rio

-Tenemos que levantarnos- le dije tratando de levantarme , pero no podía porque él no me dejaba

-No quiero , así estoy cómodo- hizo un Puchero

-Ohh, no seas infantil y saca tu trasero de mi cama- dije burlona

-Está bien- dijo soltando su agarre para levantarnos- ¿te confieso algo?- yo solo asentí-esta fue la mejor siesta que he tomado- me confeso con una mirada traviesa- en tooooda mi vida- aclaro

-Me alegra- conteste con sinceridad

Bajamos de la segunda planta para encontrarnos con mi hermano que nos miraba, Su mirada viajo entre Seth y mi persona. Cinco segundos después un puño viajaba a velocidad luz directo a la cara de Seth, pero ninguno se esperaba que Seth interceptara el puño con una velocidad increíble

-¿Quién te crees Clearwater?¿acaso crees que vas a salir de la casa ileso, inútil?- pregunto mi hermano con una furia que no conocía

-¿Qué te pasa Axel? No sucedió nada – le dije yo enojada

-Que no estaban….- ahí es cuando me di cuenta de sus suposiciones

-NOOOOO! CLARO QUE NO- dije nerviosa-LITERALMENTE ESTABAMOS DURMIENDO

-ahn… lo siento, olvídenlo.- nos dijo calmado nuevamente – lo siento hermano , pero es mi hermana menor- ahora se dirigió a un rojo Seth

-No hay problema- dijo restándole importancia -¿ quieren ir a comer?- nos preguntó un Seth renovado

-Claro ¿ a dónde?- dije curiosa se acerco a mi oído, como si fuera a decirme un secreto

-Será sorpresa, linda- me dijo entre susurros, y se separo de mi persona

Ya llevábamos media hora en la vieja camioneta de la madre de Seth, yo no sabía a dónde íbamos a ir hasta que vi un letrero que decía "LA PUSH".

-Vamos ir a casa de Emily , la novia de Sam.- dé dijo cuando vio que me di cuenta del destino

-¿Quién es Emily?- pregunto mi hermano desde atrás de la camioneta

-Es la esposa de un amigo , no te preocupes es el jefe de la policía de la Push-conteste alegre

Viajamos por unos 15 minutos por el espeso bosque, cuando divise una pequeña casita llena de coloridas flores silvestres, con el ruido de la camioneta anunciado nuestra llegada, todos los chicos de la fogata salieron para darnos la bienvenida.

-Valeria preciosa ¿cómo has estado?- me pregunto una maternal Emily cuando fui a saludarla

-Excelente Emily, que hermosa casa tienes, es como la casa de mis sueños – dije contándole mis expectativas

-Qué bueno que te guste hermosa, ¿quieren comer? Recién estaba haciendo carne- nos preguntó a los recién llegados

-A eso venimos Emi- contesto Seth , ella solo se rio de su contestación y se dirigió a la cocina

-Y bien ¿Cómo están los enamorados?- se burló Jared

-Ella es mi hermana no mi enamorada- contesto un Axel poco informado

-No hablamos de ti chico , hablamos de Sethi y Val- contesto Paul un poco agresivo

-Ellos no están enamorados , son solo amigos ¿o no?- "oh , pobre desinformado"-¿no?- volvió a preguntar

-JAJAJAJA, ÉL NO SABE NADA ¿CIERTO? JAJAJAJA- se rio Jacob

-¿Qué no sé, Valeria?- me pregunto ahora

-Estee…- yo no sabía que responder ¿Qué le decía? "es que lo que tú no sabes es que Seth y yo nos besamos no una, dos veces" no le diría eso

-Mira amigo , sé que va a doler- le dijo embry abrazándolo por el cuello- pero tu "inocente" y tierna hermana se besó dos veces con ese patán- termino su discurso apuntando a seth

-En mi defensa él fue el que me beso- dije para salvarme de su regaño, Axel solo vio a Seth y le dijo

-Cuídala , es mi hermana y si algo le pasa voy a buscarte y castrarte lentamente con una cuchara desechable- lo amenazo con aires oscuros

-E-está bien, no te apures- dijo un seth intimidado. Cuando vi su cara no pude controlar unas estruendosas carcajadas, todos me vieron como si tuviera tres cabezas, pero entendieron de que me estaba riendo y se creó una gran melodía de carcajadas, excepto por Seth "el asustado" y Axel " el amargado"

Ya cuando todos nos recuperamos, los tres: Seth mi hermano yo nos pusimos a comer una deliciosa carne con una salsa dulce, estaba exquisita ,mejor que cualquier restaurante que haya probado. Terminamos nuestra comida y sentí algo en mi bolsillo trasero vibrar "estúpido celular, me asusto" pensé

-¿Quién osa molestarme?- pregunte simpática

_-¿VALERIA DONDE ESTAN TÚ Y TU HERMANO?- _upss… creo que estoy en problemas

-Seth nos invitó a comer a la push, no te enojes- dije intimidada

_-Quiero que lleguen a las 6:00 a la casa, sino estarán castigados de por vida y un poco más-_

-Si mamá , ahí estaremos a las 6:00- le dije un poco más tranquila

_-Puntuales_- y así nomas corto la llamada mi "dulce" madre

Mi hermano me vio extrañado y con una mirada de duda se encogió de hombros, con mis labios le dije "molesta, seis en casa", él me entendió y levanto el pulgar en signo de aprobación

-Seth tengo que estar en casa a las 6:00 ¿nos puedes acercar?- le dije

-Los llevo si me das un beso- me condiciono

-Eres un pesado Clearwater, pero no te voy a besar en frente de tantas personas y mi hermano- le aclare

-Bien salgamos al bosque- me ofreció su mano, le tome y nos dirigimos a las entrañas del bosque.

Caminamos por un corto lapso y él se detuvo abruptamente, se acercó a mí y me planto una mano en la mejilla acariciándola suavemente. Obviamente no le iba a dar un beso en los labios, me jure no hacerlo así que puse en marcha mi plan maestro.

-No no no , si te voy a besar va a será mi manera- le aclare quitando su mano de mi mejilla

-¿Cómo es tu manera? Entonces- me pregunto coqueto

-Mira: cierra los ojos- los cerro – yo me acercare a ti, no te muevas- me acerque a él y puse mis manos en su pecho - bien ahora te besare, pero no te tienes que mover- dije aguantando m una carcajada que quería salir, comencé a acercarme a su cara y cuando nuestros labios estaban a milímetros, la desvíe y le plante un beso tronador en la mejilla.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo abriendo los ojos como platos

-Nunca especificaste donde iba a ser el beso, así que considérate afortunado- conteste riéndome

-Eres una tramposa, Pero lo aceptare- me dijo ahora riéndose

Íbamos de camino a la hermosa casa de Sam y sentí la mano de Seth tomando la mía con sutileza. Lo deje tomarla y así tomados de las manos entraos a la casita

-Bueno muchas gracias Emily, todo estuvo delicioso- le agradecí en son de despedida

-Gracias hermosa, espero verte más seguido por aquí- contesto esperanzada

-Claro- le dije con una sonrisa y me dirigí a la sala donde todos estaban- ADIOS CHICOS, NOS VEMOS PRONTO- me despedí y ellos contestaron con lo mismo

Íbamos de camino a mi casa y afortunadamente llegamos 5 minutos antes de la hora asignada, me despedí de Seth y entramos a la casa esperando un gran regaño pero extrañamente mi mama nos recibió sonriente

-Hola chicos ,¿Cómo les fue?- nos dijo abrazándonos a cada uno

-Bien mamá- contestamos simultáneamente

-Qué bueno- nos dijo con l sinceridad y ternura que la caracterizaban

-Mamá, adivina que hizo tu inocente princesa-Axel le inquirió con una mirada retadora y burlona, mi madre solo lo veía con duda- se besó 3 veces con el _Clearwetee _– termino la frase triunfal. Yo solo pude pensar :"traidor"

* * *

BUENO AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO (YA SE QUE ME TARDE MIL AÑOS, PERO NO ESTABA INSPIRADA), ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO CÓMO A MÍ.

IMPORTANTE:

1) EN MI PROFILE ESTAN LAS INAGENES DE LOS PERSONAJES

2) DEN FOLLOW Y FAVORITE

3) DEJEN REVIEWS! YA SABEN PUEDEN SER: CRITICAS( BUENAS O MALAS), UNA CARITA FELIZ, UN PIROPO, UNA SUGERENCIA...

4)GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS LOS LECTORAS DE LA HISTORIA.. UN BESOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTE Y UN ABRAZO

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.


	6. Chapter 6- A comer

**P.O.V Seth**

* * *

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para gustarle?" eso es lo que me preguntaba cada instante que veo a mi Valeria (y sí, es solo MIA). No podría pedir a alguien mejor que ella para mi imprimada, ella era simpática, un poco tímida, hermosa, divertida, honesta, hermosa. Pero lo que más me enloquece es su inocencia, esa misma inocencia que sentí cuando la besé. ¡UFF! la había besado, y debo decir que fue la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida, no solo fue espontaneo, fue perfecto, sus bellos labios rozando los míos fue la mejor experiencia que alguna vez haya tenido "Que bueno que tengo una buena memoria "me dije internamente, si me concentraba todavía podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

-SETH BAJA A COMER!- wow Leah era tan linda

-Voy!- contesté , la verdad estaba muriendo de hambre , claro que siempre tengo hambre

-SI NO BAJAS ME LA COMERÉ YO, TÚ SABRAS- amenazo, cuando ya estaba llegando al final de las escaleras

-Ya estoy aquí- dije con mucha flojera- buenos días mamá, buenos días Charlie- salude cuando llegue al comedor "buenos días seth" contestaron a coro.

La verdad soy muy feliz con la unión de Charlie y mi mamá, siempre fueron muy buenos amigos, ahora son una feliz pareja. Todavía recuerdo cuando nos dijeron a mí y a Leah su unión, la cara de Leah no tenía precio. Después de unos meses de saber relación Charlie nos invitó a vivir su casa (que es mucho más grande que la nuestra) y pues mi mamá acepto la invitación, la ventaja de que nos mudáramos fue que ahora solo vivo a unas pocas cuadras de la casa de mi Valeria.

-Mamá, ¿puedo invitar a una amiga comer?- le pregunte un poco sonrojado

-Claro, sabes que me encanta recibir visitas- me dijo alegre-

-¿se puede saber quién es esa chica?- me pregunto Charlie con una sonrisa cómplice

-Valeria, una compañera de la escuela- dije hora más sonrojado

-¿la intentas conquistar?- me pregunto serio, yo solo asentí- perfecto, eres todo un Clearwater- me dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia. esos eran los detalles que me gustaban de Charlie, no le da miedo o pena habar de mi padre, al revés, él habla mucho de él recordándonos lo bueno que era.

-Bueno iré a invitarla- me levante de la mesa—regreso después- grite y Salí de allí

Camine por las dos cortas cuadras que nos separaban y cuando llegue a su casa hice sonar el timbre, dos segundos después la cabeza de Axel se asomó del umbral

-Hola Ax, ¿ está tu hermana?- pregunte a mi amigo

-No está para ti , besador de niñas-me contesto sombrío, pero una sombra lo empujo y una bella chica me sonrió

-No seas pesado Axel , supéralo- lo regaño y volteo en mi dirección- ¿me buscaba señor?, acaso viene a corromper mi inocencia – dijo aguantando una risa

-No vine a eso , aunque me gustaría- le conteste siguiendo el juego

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo de su inesperada visita?- continuo

-Porque la quiero invitar a comer a mi casa el día de hoy - le dije como si de una obra de teatro se tratara. Ella por su parte se mordió el labio dudosa

-Me encantaría acompañarlo, señor acosador-dijo haciendo una reverencia- gracias- termino el juego- ¿quieres pasar?- me ofreció abriendo totalmente su puerta

-claro- le conteste feliz, subí los dos escalones del porche y entre a su casa

-tu casa es tan bella como tú, lo confirmo- JA a hice sonrojar en menos de 10 minutos

-Gracias- bajo su mirada y me tomo de la mano- vamos a mi cuarto , si vamos al living mi hermano no parara de molestar- me justificaba mientras subíamos a la segunda planta

Entramos a la segunda puerta de la derecha y me encontré con la enorme cama en la que había dormido la semana pasada

-Se ve mucho mejor cuando estoy en mis 5 sentidos- dije asombrado por el tamaño de la habitación, era muy grande con un color lavanda en las paredes y muchas fotografías en las paredes, me acerque a las fotografías y las inspeccione una a una.

-Tenía muchas fotos de ella con amigos, esas eran las más recientes, pero mientras más te acercabas al ventanal menos edad aparentaba. Tenía una con una chica bajita y rubia, ella estaba con toda la cara llena de pintura y la otra chica que estaba tenía las manos llenas del mismo color.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga Sarah y estábamos haciendo un cartel y en resumen termine con la cara llena de pintura- no me di cuenta que estaba a un lado de mi viendo la fotografía con nostalgia. Seguí caminando y me encontré con una en la que estaba ella con un señor un poco canoso y una sonrisa apacible- él es mi papá- dijo refiriéndose al señor- ese día fuimos a pescar, a mi lago favorito y ahí me dijo que mi mama y él se separarían- dijo restándole importancia- nunca me has presentado a tu papá ni a tu padrastro- inquirió curiosa

-Mi padre murió hace unos cuantos años- le confesé cabizbajo y sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura

-No era mi intención… lo siento… yo no…- me dijo soltando unas lagrimas

-No llores , no me gusta que llores-le dije abrazándole fuerte- para de llorar, te ves fea llorando-le dije a broma y funciono , dejo de sollozar a los dos minutos y miro hacia arriba mirándome directo a los ojos

-¿me perdonas?- me dijo llorosa, yo le tome la cara entre mis manos y le limpie las pocas lagrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos verdes

-No te tienes que disculpar, amo hablar de mi papá- dije serio mirándola directamente a sus ojos

-Es que…- no pudo terminar la frase porque mis labios estaban sobre los suyos callando todas replicas. No podía sentir nada más que sus delgados labios moviéndose al compás de los míos con una lentitud desesperante. Baje mis manos de sus mejillas a su cadera para poderla acercar más a mi cuerpo y poder profundizar más el beso, seguimos besándonos hasta que el oxígeno nos hizo falta y nos separamos

-No puedo...- no quería escucharle decir que no podía besarme, así que la bese callándola de nuevo. Esta vez el beso fue más demandante, por no decir violento, nuestros labios luchaban por tomar el control, hasta que ella se separó de mi bruscamente- no quiero hacer esto- me dijo cuándo recobramos el control de nuestras respiraciones

-¿Por qué no quieres aceptarme?- le pregunte triste

-Si te acepto, como amigo- aclaró

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, tú me gustas y yo te gusto ¿Qué es lo complicado?- le reclame

-Lo complicado es todo lo que siento cundo estoy contigo, lo que siento cada vez que me besas, cada vez que me miras ¡todo es complicado cuando tú estás conmigo!- genial ahora estaba enojada- y todo es tu culpa, ¡es tu culpa!- estaba tan enojada y comenzó a pegarme-¿Por qué haces eso?¿Por qué me confundes?- seguía golpeándome en el pecho

-Val , Valeria…- ella no dejaba de golpear- me duele- obviamente no me dolían sus golpes, pero tenía miedo de que ella se lastimara como lo hizo Bella

-Perdón- dijo ya dejándome de golpear- creo que te veré hoy en la tarde- continuo cambiando el tema.

-Claro , te veo más tarde- creo que el tono que use hizo que recapacitara y me miró con tristeza

-Seth , sé que me estarás pensando: "eres una fenómeno" – dijo fingiendo una voz masculina- pero es que… las personas siempre salen lastimadas con _ estos _ asuntos y no quiero que alguno de los dos salga lastimado-

-Val, escúchame, nunca te lastimare, porque yo…- pare de hablar de inmediato cuando me percaté de que iba a decir "estoy imprimado de ti"-te quiero mucho-continúe tratando de arreglar la frase, pero ella ya se había dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo.

-Gracias seth, yo también te quiero… mucho- y me abrazó. Cuando nuestro abrazo termino me despedí y le prometí que la vería mas tarde en mi casa para comer.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, no veía la hora para que Valeria llegara, llegaría en cualquier momento. Al parecer el dios escucho mis plegarias y el timbre sonó, alcance a escuchar a mi mama saludando a Valeria, después se escuchó la voz de Charlie, se estaba presentando; apenas termino su presentación baje las escaleras de dos en dos, con toda la velocidad que mis piernas me permitan, cuando llegue casi atropello a mi hermana que estaba a punto de subir las escaleras

-Fíjate idiota- me regaño

-Perdón- me disculpe con pesar y siguiendo el dulce sonido de la voz de Valeria llegue al comedor – hola

-Seth, siéntate la comida ya está servida- escuche decir a mi madre, pero no podía apartar la vista de la hermosa chica que estaba delante de mi

-Pueden besarse, no hay problema- dijo Charlie restándole importancia

-No son novios , querido- le aclaro mi madre

-Pero pronto lo serán ¿no seth?- me pregunto

¿Por qué nadie de mi familia es normal?...

* * *

LO SE SOY UNA MALA PERSONA por no actualizar. pero he tenido tantos trabajos en la escuela, que no tenia tiempo para subir el capitulo.

prometo que actualizare mas seguido, sigan leyendo.

recuerden que los reviews, de cualquier tipo, son sumamente aceptados.

besos y abrazos, cumpliré mi promesa.

nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
